


The Heart Still Beats

by niawen



Series: Heart of the Forest AU [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Forest Cryptid Muriel, Gen, Heart of the Forest, reversed ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niawen/pseuds/niawen
Summary: A take on a hypothetical reversed ending for Muriel- in which he fully leans into his avoidant tendencies to isolate and takes on the mantle of Heart of the Forest, replacing the peryton as the forest's spiritual pillar.  The Apprentice chooses to remain with him, helping as she can, while they otherwise enjoy their total solitude.  This is me heavily riffing off concept and headcanons from @Cvy who kindly requested that I go to town on this idea.
Relationships: Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana)
Series: Heart of the Forest AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096778
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	The Heart Still Beats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cvy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cvy/gifts).



The forest around Vesuvia is different these days. It was denser, darker, and after a number of years, it's obvious now that it’s spreading. Locals have always avoided it, for the most part- occasionally there were whispers that it was haunted. But now? Not even the most opportunistic poacher will pass the shroud of mist that always seems to be wafting out of it, clinging low to the ground even during the summer. For those journeying southward, the most direct path used to be through the eastern edge of the forest. Now, a hastily made cobblestone road skirts far and wide along the border, encouraging travellers to avoid the dark, even if the trees and undergrowth are certain to overtake the worn stones sooner or later.

The forest has always had a heart, which is both why and how magic courses through those woods like currents in the ocean. An ancient and powerful will to protect permeates the ground, the wood, the air of the forest and coalesces into a vessel, imbuing it with all the power of a wild god. This being is, both figuratively and literally, the Heart of the Forest, the source of its power and vitality, and the enactor of its collective will. 

Muriel still remembered the forest from when he was mortal (it wasn’t all that long ago, he thinks, even if his sense of time has gotten warped). He still remembered the sickness and death that spread after the last Heart was murdered; the involvement of ritual blood magic and demons had nearly tainted the forest for good. He still remembered those long months after becoming… what he is now... learning the ebb and flow of the magic, how to rekindle life into dying trees, how to more deeply commune with not only animals but plants and spirits and more… how to control his absolutely destructive rage at the invasion of the occasional poacher, and then how to keep humans _out_ for good. His own natural talent at warding magic made the latter simple. The forest was effectively sealed now, barring entry to any interlopers he did not personally permit. And as there was no way for a mortal to simply… summon him, the area was and would remain devoid of humans

Except for her.

They were a set, a matched pair before this and Muriel would be damned if they didn’t remain such during and after, if after ever came at all. He remembered his life before (before her) full of pain and blood and subjugation and how, in a few short, extremely mortal months, she had singlehandedly shown him that kindness and gentility were alive and well in the world. That not only did these things exist, he was also permitted to ask for and experience them without fear. He maybe didn’t remember every single detail of his mortal life these days, and sometimes it took time for him to accurately recall even those harrowing but formative months travelling into the Steppe but the powerful imprint she had left on his heart was just as deep and clear as it had been then.

It was part of the reason the forest was sealed off. Not only was it a haven for the ecosystem itself to thrive in and a sanctuary for Muriel who no longer had any desire to interact with the outside world, it was a safe place for her to be away from those who would prey on her kindness or simply put her in harm’s way. She stayed willingly, however, apparently as bound to Muriel as he was to her (thank the gods, he thought to himself, that she tolerated his selfishness). Her entanglements during their adventure had soured her desire to interact with most of the outside world and while this caused some amount of his old-self loathing to return (he saw so much of himself in those emotions) he wasn’t above feeling relief that she wished to stay with him, even at the expense of a normal, human life.

She _was_ still mostly human. Mostly. Her form had changed a little and she didn’t appear to age, though again, Muriel’s perception of the passage of time was one of the first things he’d lost as a demigod. But though her appearance was mostly human-passing, Muriel could not help but feel the vague, self-deprecating guilt that she was locked away here with him- _decidedly_ much less human than he once was. Heavy, twisting horns curved upwards out of his skull, catching the dappled light that filtered through the treetops. Wings hung from his broad, muscular back, and even tucked in the tips dragged along the ground behind him when he walked. The mottled feathers were thick and strong and rattled when he stretched. His thick fingers tapered into short but strong claws, strong enough to rend with ease though still human enough that he didn’t have to worry about accidental collateral. These changes were merely a physical manifestation of the nature of the forest, he supposed, and he would have to wear them as best he could.

The sun dropped below the canopy and the rising shade grew thicker as night drew closer. He could sense her, when he paused to close his eyes for a second, moving easily over thick roots and boulders, returning to him after spending the daylight hours on patrol. The whole of the forest and everything in it was an extension of himself, an extension of his own senses so keeping tabs on her safety periodically was at least easy enough. Besides, he thought as his lip quirked up ever so slightly, Inanna was with her- as had become habit these days.

Muriel moved silently through the trees, fingertips brushing over mossy rocks and tree trunks here and there, and in his wake grasses, mosses, and flowers sprouted and then faded again. He’d known paths through the forest like the back of his hand after living in isolation here for ten long years but now it didn’t seem to matter where he went, there was always a way forward. While the forest was always shaded and misty, it was also verdant and lush. There were flowers and early summer fireflies, fuzzy bees that droned loudly… The forest might have been closed off but it was a welcoming and comforting home for him and his magician. He had the sense that his contented solitude with her brought a level of tranquility to the forest. He liked it. It reminded him of the powerful effect she had on him, even now, that it manifested in such a tangible way.

When he came upon a massive, knotted tree he looked somewhat fondly at its base to find a stone structure built into its root system. His first and last home, built in desperation for safety and now it's packed roof was covered in a huge swath of moss and grass, nearly shielding it from view entirely. He didn’t need shelter now like he used to, didn’t need food, or sleep, but the old hut was something of a comfort to behold. And old and overgrown though it might be, it was rarely unoccupied for long, even these days. She, being mostly human after all, still required some shelter, some food, some sleep. So she lived here and he spent any time he wasn’t actively tending to the forest or its inhabitants here with her and Inanna. He seated himself on a stump and closed his eyes- he could sense them now, even closer.

He doesn’t really notice the passage of time anymore so he can’t accurately say how long it is before he heard Inanna, cresting one of the mossy hills nearby and bounding over to him noisily. They don’t really need to communicate like they used to, there’s a permanent link now that lets them understand each other without vocalizing... Though sometimes Muriel forced himself to in a paranoid effort to keep some remnants of his old life. A familiar’s bond is a powerful thing… Now it's something intensely strong. Muriel lowered himself to press his forehead to Inanna’s in greeting and her tail wagged in response, her eyes a happy squint, glad to see him as always, even after all this time. 

Muriel lifted his head as another figure emerged from the trees, stepping with an easy grace around one of several clusters of unusually colored primrose that had started cropping up near the hut. He stood, the heavy pelt draped carelessly around his shoulders settling with the movement as she drew nearer, reaching out with one hand and smiling softly. “Anything?” he asked, his voice deep and a little rough from disuse. Something in his chest still flutters like a small bird whenever she reached out to take his hand, and he felt it for a second now, as she twined her fingers with his and offered a small smile in return. 

“Of course not,” she replied, letting Muriel pull her in closer to his warm body. “The forest is getting close to the road they put up but there’s no sign of the humans trying to cut it back.”

He made a gruff noise of approval and hunched in to kiss her, his free hand coming up to brush the pads of his fingers from the edge of her jaw to partway down her throat. He was barely capable of resisting such open and free attention, even now. Even still. No matter what had happened to him, no matter that he was now bearing the soul of some ancient thing, he was still Muriel. Still shy- even around her- still touch-starved from years of abuse and scarred by senseless cruelty. Even now, he gravitated toward her as much as he could, though the absolute safety of the forest had at least given him enough respite to let himself grow slightly more confident around her. Slightly. He didn’t think about it as much now but the notion that he was not good enough- for her, for her protection, and raw love- and was still actually a danger to something so rare and precious still echoed in the back of his mind. It was muted by a powerful mutual trust, built over a long period of time, though, and the fact that she constantly chose him, chose to be with him, over everything else. Even here in the forest, where the new growth of spring could be found even in the darkest, most tangled glades.

A gentle hand cupped the side of his face and he snapped out of his thoughts, intense eyes dropping to hers. “It's nothing,” he said quickly with an earnest- if small- smile. “I just missed you.” 

She smiled, her eyes glittering in the low light. “I wasn’t gone that long.”

Muriel shrugged, his overgrown hair sliding along his muscular shoulders with the movement. “It’s hard to tell, sometimes. I was just thinking… I’m glad you’re here.” Her thumb came to rest on his chin for a second and before she could reply he tilted his head to press his lips to the pad of it briefly before straightening up and watching her with a subtly amused expression in his face.

She snorted softly. “Where else would I be?” Her hand went to her hip in one of those gestures that seems so casual and humored he couldn’t help but chuckle a little.

He shrugged again, color rising in his cheeks but the smile on his lips was sheepish and just slightly indulgent. “Knowing you? Anywhere you wanted, really. Just glad it's here.”

She smiled a little wider and a subtle flush rose to her cheeks, despite her best efforts. She reached up and carefully pushed an errant swatch of dark hair off the horn it was caught on and her fingers lingered for a second too long before she cupped his jaw again affectionately and then laughed as she gave his skull a gentle, teasing shake. It earned her a deep, playful growl and suddenly he was shifting fast enough to catch her off guard, dipping low to grab just above the back of her knees and lift her off the ground while she collapsed bonelessly against his chest for a second before she was able to brace herself and sputter indignantly. If Muriel was strong before, it was _nothing_ on what he was capable of now, but he didn’t need inhuman strength for this. This was old hat. He snuck another kiss, pressing his lips to her forehead before adjusting her weight and tossing her over his shoulder somewhat unceremoniously, moving towards the hut even as she let out an undignified squeal. He ducked inside, mindful of his horns (and all the scrapes he’d previously left with them on accident). He rarely made note of it anyway but it was hard to miss that the flowers and other vegetation left in his wake were particularly vibrant near the hut, withering so much slower than normal in his footsteps. 

Time in the hut was especially un-anchored for Muriel. It seemed to blur past in great streaks- spending time with her was comfortable and enjoyable, which meant he paid even less attention to anything that might indicate time was still even happening. Talking with her was easy, even as a mortal humans their conversations could meander for hours, even when he retreated into himself slightly, content to simply listen to her voice. But even now, their interactions were largely unchanged and he usually found himself talking at length with her without a strong concept of how much time could pass so quickly. At some point, (hours later) they brewed and drank tea together- there was a nigh inexhaustible supply of interesting herbs and flowers to blend with tea leaves and at present they were working through an unusual mix of lavender and a few young parsley leaves. It was good, but the discovery of roasted teas with lemon peel had been such a revelation that Muriel had yet to have anything else he liked as much.

Muriel didn’t truly sleep but after a while he’d faded into a half-aware state, only partially-conscious of the apprentice’s movements and occasional words and touches in the hut and otherwise focused on the movement throughout the forest and the wind through the branches. A sudden change, somewhere to the east, had Muriel’s eyes suddenly focusing in the low light. He kept his sudden alert out of his posture and expression, not wanting to alert the apprentice as he slowly shifted his weight. “There’s something I need to do,” he said after a moment, rising to his feet and leaving where they had been laying near the fire in a comfortable heap of furs.

“Do I need to come with?” she asked sleepily as he hunched to press his lips to a closed eyelid. 

He let out a quiet, humored snort. “Of course not. Sleep, I’ll come back soon.” She made a quiet noise of affirmation and sighed, settling back into the furs while the embers glowed a little lower. Rising carefully, he ducked out of the small hut and into the chilly night as Inanna lifted her head to watch but did not move to leave the magician’s side.

The hut was vastly warmer than outdoors beneath the cloudless night. Chill and heat did little to him physically, though he was still able to experience the sensation of both. The forest was always on the cool side and the nighttime hours carried a slight chill that required his companion to sleep with a low fire or a few quality furs. He found it a comfortable climate though, reminding him of the transition between early to mid spring. Or maybe that northern edge of the Steppe and Tarske. 

He moved fluidly, the forest open to him as he made his way purposefully towards the ripple of arcane energy he was picking up. It was familiar and lively and out of place which spurred the growing need to see to it quickly. Near the edge of the forest now, he strode into a clearing that was positively drenched in moonlight, dappling the grassy floor almost as much as the sun had. Beyond a line of trees, glimpses of the golden fields beyond Vesuvia were possible, long grasses rippling in the breeze in waves. The sight didn’t bring peace with it, however, and Muriel felt a distinct rise of unease at what lay beyond his borders. He turned away, scanning the area and reaching out with his senses to locate what was causing the tingling at the base of his skull. Slowly (because he wasn’t concerned about danger these days) he honed in on the anomaly until he tilted his head to look up at a low hanging, crooked branch about a foot over the top of his skull. Gently, he reached up and pushed several broad leaves aside and was not really surprised at all to find a small, happy face staring down at him.

“ _Big friend!”_

Muriel held out a hand and the python slid easily down the branch and onto his thick arm, coiling loosely and raising his head to sway cheerfully. Muriel did not return the sentiment, however. “You aren’t supposed to be here. I’ve told you this.”

“ _Asra_ .” Faust insisted. “ _Meeting wanting!_ ”

Muriel shook his head firmly, though not unkindly. “No. Asra can’t enter the forest and I can’t leave. That’s how it has to be. You can only get in yourself because you came alone. And you can’t stay because you’re his familiar. Remember? I explained this to you already.”

Faust’s thoughts were quiet for a minute before she curved slightly and raised higher to be closer to Muriel’s face. “ _Not… friend?_ ”

“Always friend,” he said quickly, shaking his head. “But I have a job to do here. One that Asra can’t help with. Tell him that, Faust. Okay?”

“ _No meeting?_ ” Faust asked slowly. “ _Meeting wanting never?_ ”

“He cannot enter the forest,” Muriel repeated. He was firm but gentle, only exasperated that this was not the first time Asra had sent Faust in to try and convince Muriel to speak to him. Muriel, of course, didn’t have a good idea on how many years it had been since the first time. “Faust, you can’t come here either. You need to stay with him, okay? A snake can get past the magic seal but your bond will be put under strain if you remain on separate sides.”

“ _Don’t love a wall_.” Faust agreed sadly.

“Will you go home, then? And tell him what I said?” Muriel asked, running a thumb gently along the snake’s skull and earned a loving blep for his efforts. “Asra and I will always be friends. If the forest is here, then I’m fine. Tell him to stop worrying.”

“ _Home I go,_ ” the snake conceded with a defeated sigh after a minute, hesitant but unable to directly defy the Heart, even if it was in a close friend. _“Meeting wanting never… ?”_ she confirmed needlessly, in a last ditch effort to carry out her master’s request.

“Sorry, Faust,” Muriel said, bending to lower the snake to the ground where she slithered gracefully off his arm.

“ _Big friend. Big Forest_.” She lingered for a second, watching him carefully but when he made no move and said nothing more she slowly turned and slithered through the low brush and Muriel watched her go for long minutes, until he couldn’t feel her any longer and finally turned back towards the hut.


End file.
